Romantic at Heart
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: Heero’s hardly romantic and it’s starting to get on Duo’s nerves. Everything just gets worse when Quatre tries to patch things up between them. Post EW. 1x2 3x4


**Summary:** Heero's hardly romantic and it's starting to get on Duo's nerves. Everything just gets worse when Quatre tries to patch things up between them. Post EW. 1x2 3x4  
**Warnings: **Angst, Fluff, maybe eventual lemon  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, as awesome as that would be.  
**Notes: **This will have a few chapters, I'm not sure how many. My first GW fanfic that I've posted. I haven't seen much of the actual show. Yeah, Heero and Duo work as preventers in this. This probably isn't that original, but I enjoyed writing it.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Romantic at Heart**

_By: Alexiel Reborn_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero typed quickly on his laptop, trying his best to ignore the cobalt blue eyes peering at him from over the screen and those pouting lips that teased him so.

"Heeroooo..." Duo continued his whining. "C'mon, it's Sunday. Quatre and Trowa got to go on a picnic!"

"Good for them," was the gruff reply.

"It's a beautiful day out today. It hasn't been this sunny in weeks!" Duo tried to persuade, being particularly stubborn himself.

Heero ignored his boyfriend's whining and focused on typing up the report from his latest case at the Preventers organization, which he and Duo were part of. In fact, if his memory served him correctly, Duo had his own report to do. As for Quatre and Trowa, Heero cared very little what they did. He just didn't have the time like they did to go out on so many dates.

"You're a lousy boyfriend." Duo pouted, not quite knowing if he was joking or not.

Heero was startled and looked up into those eyes filled with disappointment.

"Duo, " he began with a sigh, thoroughly exasperated, "You know I have lots of work to do." He scolded his errant boyfriend. It only seemed to annoy the braided beauty further.

"You're always busy, Heero! There's more to a relationship than saying you have one." He said, the volume of his voice increasing to fill the small apartment they shared. "Besides you always bring your work home after hours! It's not like you're getting paid to work overtime or anything, so why don't you just relax once and a while!

Heero felt ruffled after Duo's outburst. "I like to have my reports in quickly." he answered briskly.

Duo glared at him, obviously thinking it wasn't a suitable answer.

"You know I love you." Heero stated turning back to his work. He wasn't exactly feeling sociable at the moment and he wanted to ease his way out of this situation as easily as possible.

Apparently Duo wasn't going to be appeased. "You're the most unromantic guy ever!" Duo growled in frustration before stomping out of the room, his braid swinging violently back and forth as if he were an angry cat.

Heero blinked as he watched the dust settle. Well, at least Duo had stopped bothering him, even if he did feel this nagging guilt inside him. He ignored it and returned to his report.

23 minutes and 42 seconds later Heero finished. He was rather glad that Duo hadn't come to bother him again, at least he told himself that. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the man's presence. Not at all. It was just that whenever Duo was around, well, he couldn't really think about anything else. It made Heero feel vulnerable.

Instead of searching out for his boyfriend as he knew he probably should've, he busied himself preparing for his next case, of which he'd received early this morning. Technically the work needn't be done for a couple days, but Heero was all for punctuality. In reality, he'd rather not be working on this right now, but he had a habit of overworking himself whenever something was bothering him.

The next time he looked at the clock it read: 10:39 pm. With a sigh, Heero stood and stretched his aching body. He probably had better go to bed now. He quickly shut off his computer and made his way to the bedroom.

Heero peered through the door anxiously. Duo seemed to be asleep. With a sigh of relief, he stripped off all his clothing except for his boxers, too tired to pull on his pajamas, and climbed into bed. Just as he was on the edge of sleep a cold voice cut through his sleep.

"What're you doing?"

Heero's mind was foggy and he barely managed to reply. "Sleeping.." He felt his eyelids struggle to open and he saw a furious Duo glaring daggers at him.

Next thing he knew he had been roughly shoved off the bed and his pillow thrown in his shocked face. "Not here, you aren't!" Duo said huffily before settling back down into the bed.

Heero stared for a few moments at Duo feeling the anger practically radiate off his lover's body. He hadn't known Duo had been _that _angry about it. Defeated, Heero took his pillow and grabbed another blanket from the closet before settling down on the couch for the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero woke the next morning and made his way into the kitchen, glad that Duo usually slept in later than he did. He went about making coffee, his back slightly sore from sleeping on the couch. He wondered if Duo would forget about things after getting a good night's sleep. Somehow he doubted it.

Soon his addiction was ready and he sipped the hot liquid from the coffee mug that he used every morning. It was the mug that Duo had bought him after it had been accidentally destroyed by the mischievous American. Heero took a moment to look at it and felt a strange sensation in his chest, making his heart beat faster.

The moment was broken as a slamming noise was heard from the bedroom. Duo had a habit of literally falling out of his bed in the morning when he was particularly sleepy. Heero vaguely wondered if he had injured himself, but the silent man knew better than to bother Duo after one of his moods.

Apparently , he was fine as he sauntered into the kitchen with a gloomy look on his face and poured himself some coffee. He stood there, pointedly ignoring Heero and made himself some toast.

Heero glanced at the clock. They had to be to work in about an hour and he probably should go and take his shower. Sometimes they showered together, but apparently Duo wasn't up for that today. He left the kitchen without so much as a 'good morning'.

Duo scowled angrily at Heero's retreating back. As much as he was angry at Heero, he was hoping that the Japanese man would've felt guilty enough to give him some sort of apology, regardless of his sincerity. With an annoyed huff, he buttered his toast and took a big chomp out of it.

To tell the truth, it hurt that Heero hadn't been paying much attention to him lately. They'd finally become comfortable in their relationship and Duo had been happy, but…Heero was such a workaholic! He knew it was Heero's nature to be quiet and expressionless, but Duo had been working hard to reveal the romantic side of his lover. It was disappointing to think you've come a long way and then realize you really haven't.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The ride to the Preventer's headquarter was a painfully silent one. They had only one car, and Heero usually drove. Duo hated public transportation so he had been forced to sit next to Heero, and he sure looked angry about it.

As soon as Heero pulled into his parking space with meticulous precision, Duo jumped from the vehicle and made his way into the building without a pause. Heero let out a sigh and gazed after his irritated lover. He didn't enjoy Duo's anger, but he was at a loss of how he was supposed to fix things.

Today they had no missions to complete, so he was stuck doing more paperwork all day. He busied himself with his computer again, slightly put out that he hadn't been able to get out of his office. He would never voice an objection to any work that was thrown at him though. It just wasn't how he was. He did whatever was necessary, no matter how mundane it was.

Heero lost track of time and worked through his lunch break. He was used to Duo knocking at his door, with that grin on his face, reminding his lover to eat. His stomach growled angrily at him, but he ignored it. He would get a small snack in a minute.

That minute ending up being almost till the end of his shift. With his empty stomach and a pressing bladder, he pulled off his jacket and slung it on the back of his chair before making his way out of his office. He returned a few minutes later with a sandwich, munching on it unenthusiastically. He didn't care much for vender food.

As his shift came to a close, he turned off his computer with a sigh of relief. Another day down. He grabbed his jacket and made his way to Duo's office, slightly annoyed to see that Duo wasn't there. Well, he probably hadn't gone far. He needed Heero to drive him home. After all, he was the one with the keys…

Heero felt an annoying suspicion arise his mind. "Duo wouldn't…" he murmured to himself, as he dug into the pocket of his jacket. Sure enough, his keys were missing. Heero let out a load groan of frustration.

"Need a ride home, Yuy?" Came a snide remark from somewhere behind him.

Heero turned around to see Wufei looking at him with amusement. "I saw Maxwell storming out of here a moment ago." He explained before offering his friend a sympathetic look.

Heero gave an appreciatory look., but said nothing. He followed Wufei out to his car, and climbed into the passenger's seat. Wufei cast an analyzing glance at the stoic man beside him, but said nothing as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Wufei knew Heero wasn't much of a conversationalist, so he stayed quiet noting the worried look in the man's seemingly expressionless face. He couldn't help but wonder what had transpired between that braided baka and Yuy. He was just about to ask, when Heero uncharacteristically blurted out a question.

"Do you think I'm unromantic?" Heero asked with an intense frown on his face.

Wufei choked and tried to hide his amusement. "Romance is an onna's job." He replied, keeping his face as neutral as possible. The last thing in the world that Heero was would be romantic.

Heero furrowed his brow in thought. He doubted that Duo would agree with that.

"Look, " Wufei interjected into Heero's thoughts. "Maybe those sorts of questions would better be directed at Winner. You know he's practically an onna himself."

Heero frowned, but nodded his head. The rest of the drive was silent. Heero thanked Wufei before making his way up to his apartment. He was rather worried because he had not seen their car parked in the parking lot. That meant that Duo was still out…somewhere. Heero just fervently hoped that he wouldn't stir up too much trouble, as he had a tendency to do that.

He set about making himself some food and ate a lonely dinner. The apartment was annoyingly quiet. Usually Duo was up to something, making noise, or just chattering incessantly. Now that it was missing Heero didn't feel relieved like he thought it would've been. It was just…irritating.

Heero gazed miserably at the empty living room before settling down on the couch with the phone. The last thing in the world that he wanted to was get someone involved in his private life, but he hardly knew how to get himself out this predicament without advice. He was quite clueless when it came to other people's emotions.

He dialed Quatre's home number after looking at the clock and deciding that the man would probably be at home. He was surprised when he heard Trowa's voice on the other line.

"Yes?" Trowa asked. After all, he wasn't one to introduce himself.

"01 here. Calling for 04" Heero said shortly.

"Heero! Do you really still talk like that?" came the reply, this time from Quatre. He sounded flustered and Heero couldn't help but wonder what he had interrupted. "No wonder Duo's having such a hard time."

"You've talked to Duo recently?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He stopped by here earlier. I thought he would've told you." the blonde's reply came.

"Hn. He has yet to return." Heero said. "Did he tell you…"

Before he could finish Quatre interrupted him. "A little bit. Maybe we should talk in person, Heero. I have quite a lot to discuss with you. How about lunch tomorrow?"

Heero frowned. "But.."

Quatre cut him off once again. "I know, I'll pick you up during your lunch break. It's 12:00 right? Don't worry, I won't have you gone that long."

Before Heero could protest, the blonde had made a quick goodbye and hung up. He gazed, defeated, at the phone before hanging up as well. Leaning back against the couch, he ran his fingers through his wild brown locks and gazed at the ceiling.

All in all, he felt wretched.


End file.
